1 Sólo un sueño
by jao1080
Summary: すぐにそれはそれを見つけた1時間にそれはそれを知っていた 1日に彼女を愛しなさい しかしすべて生命は彼女を忘れることを行く... En un minuto la encontró, en una hora la conoció, en un dia la amo, pero se pasará toda una vida para olvidarla...


_Hola a todos los de Fanfiction, bueno gracias a una muy buena amiga encontre esta pagina, esta muy interesante la pagina y su contenido, solo dejenme decirles que lo uq me gusta es salirme de lo comun, asi que espero de que les guste esta historia no se cuantos capitulo son pero son varios._

_**Simbologia**_

♂, ♀ : **Dialogo de personajes.**

_Solamente esa es la simbologia, el cambio de escenario se hace cuando termina una parte de el capitulo. Espero que les agrade la historia, cuídense._

**CAPITULO 1**

**PARTE I**

"**SOLO UN SUEÑO"**

Un nuevo peligro nos amenaza, en la región norte aparecieron rumores de una mágica joya que daba belleza física, el demonio Kurayami koi encontró esa valiosa joya, teniendo en cuenta que la joya tiene otras habilidades, en las manos de este demonio estamos en peligro…. Acompáñanos a la época antigua, con Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kirara, lean las aventuras en Inuyasha….

La tarde deja un rojizo cielo, el ambiente se pone agradable luego del caluroso día; Kagome descansa tranquilamente en su cómoda habitación, sin preocupaciones luego de todo el tiempo que paso en la época de Inuyasha, sin preocuparse de nada, Kagome es interrumpida en su descanso,

♂ **Inuyasha****♂** Kagome…. Levántate… ya pasaste mucho tiempo en tu época, los demás

quieren que regreses!

♀ **Kagome ****♀** AHHHHHH! INUYASHA¿QUE HACES AQUÍ!

♂ **Inuyasha ****♂** ¡Kagome no grites que me dejaras sordo!

♀ **kagome ****♀** GRRRR… INUYASHA…… ¡ABAJO!

Y de un golpe Inuyasha callo de la ventana, levantándose comenzó a murmurar por lo que Kagome le acababa de hacer, ella sin embargo se levanto de su cama y salio de su habitación, se dirigió a la cocina,

♀ **Kagome ****♀** Abuelo¿no has visto a mi mama?

♂ **Abuelo ****♂** Eh!.. No Hija no he visto a tu madre¿Por qué?

♀ **Kagome ****♀** No por nada; Soka… no sabes ¿qué se ha hecho mi mama?

♂ **Soka ****♂** No Hermana, no se donde anda.

♂ **Inuyasha ****♂** KAGOME….. ¿Por qué… me haces eso! Eres una

desconsiderada los demás mandaron para que te llevara de

regreso!

♂ **Soka ****♂** Mira abuelo es Inuyasha¡Hola Inuyasha!

♂ **Inuyasha ****♂** Hola Soka… Kagome tenemos que regresar te necesitamos

para Seguir buscando los fragmentos… alístate porque ya

nos iremos..

♀ **Kagome ****♀** Eso puede esperar, tengo que descansar de vez en cuando ¿no crees?

♂ **Inuyasha ****♂** Si lo sé pero ya descansaste suficiente es hora de que

Sigamos buscando Naraku se escondió de nuevo, y seguro esta tramando algo…

♀ **Kagome ****♀** Esta bien, tomare un baño luego nos iremos no me tardo.

Dicho esto la joven salio de la cocina y se dirigió a su habitación, empaco algunas cosas, solo lo necesario para el viaje.

Un rato después salio de su refrescante baño, se alisto, bajo a donde se encontraba Inuyasha, ambos se dirigieron al pozo que los lleva a época de Inuyasha y así se marcharon.

**PARTE II**

☼ **Shippo ****☼** ¡Kagome…¡Ya regresaste, ya te extrañábamos hasta el

pobre de Inuyasha!

♂ **Inuyasha ****♂** ¡SHIPPO, ZORRO MALCREADO, COMO TE ATREVES!

☼ **Shippo ****☼** Je je… Inuyasha vamos dilo…

Pasaron así la tarde, discutiendo, kagome se sentía de nuevo como en casa ya que la mayoría del tiempo pasa con sus amigo en la época de Inuyasha.

Al anochecer hicieron una fogata para calentarse porque la noche era fría, ya encendida todos se calentaron debidamente, Inuyasha descansando su cuerpo en una rama de un gran árbol. Luego de un rato kagome sintió una punzada en su pecho que le hizo sacar un ruido de su boca, Inuyasha mirándola por el repentino sonido de ella, bajo del árbol para ver que pasaba cuando Miroku hizo el mismo sonido que Kagome.

♂ **Inuyasha** ♂ ¿Qué les pasa muchachos!... ¿Eh?...Sango protege a

Kagome y a Miroku, Algo se acerca ten cuidado….

♀ **Sango** ♀ ¿Qué dices Inuyasha?

☼ **Shippo** ☼ ¡Kagome¿qué tienes, Miroku tu también¿Qué les pasa

muchachos?

♂ **Inuyasha **♂ Ahí viene……

De pronto una gran nube de polvo los golpeo a todos despiendolos varios metros atrás, Inuyasha un poco sorprendido por el hecho se puso en pie listo para entablar un combate pero era inútil ya que no sabia a que realmente se enfrentaba. Un destello cruzo cerca del cuello de Inuyasha, mirando atrás se dio cuenta de que era Kagome quien le arrojaba una flecha.

♂ **Inuyasha **♂ Kago…me…. ¿Qué haces?...

♀ **Kagome** ♀ No soy Kagome¡Inuyasha es hora de que mueras!

☼ **Shippo** ☼ Inuyasha… ¿Qué le pasa a Kagome?

♂ **Inuyasha** ♂ No sé, pero apártate es muy peligroso…. ¡Sango!

Un golpe fuerte se oyó, era Miroku pegándole a Sango con su báculo... Cayendo al suelo, Sango quedo inconciente, Miroku tenia una mirada como hipnotizado, Inuyasha dándose cuenta de lo que le pasaba al joven monje, le dijo a el pequeño zorro que se alejara, terminando de decir esto cuando de nuevo un destello paso cerca de su cuello que al retroceder cayo al suelo. Una tenebrosa risa se produjo en ese momento a la vez Kirara, la gata de sango, se erizo y se transformo preparada para atacar; Inuyasha inmóvil por la amenaza de Kagome con las flechas, una espesa neblina los envolvió a todos, Inuyasha no podía ver nada lo único que escucho fue a Kagome y Miroku que gritaban, los gritos desaparecieron quedando solo el eco de lo que hace un momento había pasado.

El eco se escuchaba cada vez más fuerte, que repetidamente molestaba, un destello cruzo entre la neblina, y la voz de Inuyasha gritando el nombre de Kagome mientras era flechado en el pecho a la vez era devorado por la neblina hasta desaparecer en la especidad. Como despertar de una pesadilla, Kagome abrió los ojos asustada un poco desorientada con la duda que le comía la conciencia, al no saber si lo que soñó era cierto. Rápidamente se dio cuenta en el lugar tan extraño en el que se encontraba, una gran habitación con dos enormes ventanas, levantándose también se dio cuenta que estaba acostada en una cómoda cama que era adornada con unas cortinas transparentes que ondeaban con la brisa que cruzaba las ventanas. En frente de ella se encontraba una puerta de madera que ella se admiraba por la inmensidad de tal cosa, ya en pie camino en la habitación mirando cada rincón de esta.

Se detuvo por un momento para mirar como andaba vestida con hermoso vestido casi transparente que la hacia lucir como una princesa, asomándose por la ventana cerro sus ojos y sentía como la brisa le acariciaba el rostro, interrumpida alguien entro en la habitación; era un hombre alto de cabellera larga y plateada, con unos ojos color azul como el cristalino mar, Kagome mirando como estaba vestido aquel hombre dedujo que él era el dueño de dicho lugar.

Un poco asustada por el extraño que entro en la habitación retrocedió,

♂ **Extrange man** ♂ No por favor no tengas miedo..

Rompió el hielo, queriendo agradar a la joven.

♀ **Kagome** ♀ ¿Quién eres¿Dónde estoy?...

♂ **Extrange man** ♂ Lo siento por mis malos modales, mi Nombre

Ankaku koi, el tuyo es Kagome ¿No?

♀ **Kagome** ♀ Así es, pero ¿Cómo lo sabes!

♂ **Ankaku koi** ♂ Yo te rescate de entre la neblina hace mucho

tiempo, ya tenías varios días sin Despertar, ya me

había preocupado.

♀ **Kagome** ♀ ¿Cómo, pero si ayer fue que paso lo de

la repentina neblina, no entiendo ¿Por qué Dice que ya

llevo varios días inconciente?

♂ **Ankaku koi** ♂ No claro que no, ya tienes varios días durmiendo,

hablabas mucho Mencionabas a Inuyasha…

al perecer es alguien muy importante para ti

¿no?...

♀ **Kagome** ♀ ¿Qué le paso a él, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que le

dispare una flecha…. Lo que No entiendo es que no lo

quería hacer mas sin embrago lo hize

♂ **Ankau koi** ♂ No lo sé, pero yo fui a rescatarte, porque un

demonio los iba a atacar pero lo Que me

extraña es ¿por qué ese joven hibrido no se

percató de la presencia de Esa criatura?...

♀ **Kagome** ♀ Pero yo presentí que algo se acercaba, pero no

pude decírselo a Inuyasha…

♂ **Ankaku koi** ♂ Eso es lo de menos, lo importante es que estas

bien, espero de que pueda ayudar en lo que

tú quieras…..

Diciendo esto se marcho y dejo a Kagome sola, ella sin embrago se quedo un poco inquieta por lo que acababa de conversar con Ankaku koi, no estando tranquila salio de la habitación así con el hermoso vestido ya que no encontraba su ropa.

Salio de la habitación buscando al joven que había entrado en la habitación, perdida caminaba por los pasillos del castillo buscando desesperadamente a Ankaku koi, no lo encontraba hasta que en un pasillo se oyó una voz muy familiar corriendo para ver se encontró con el joven Ankaku koi.

♀ **Kagome **♀ Joven Ankaku koi, necesito hablar con usted….

♂ **Ankaku koi** ♂ ¿Qué pasa Kagome?...

♀ **Kagome** ♀ Usted sabe ¿dónde se encuentra Inuyasha y mis amigos?...

♂ **Ankaku koi** ♂ No Kagome, no lo sé, aunque me gustaría saber donde

están…

♀ **Kagome** ♀ No entiendo… ¿Por qué quiere saber donde están

ellos?...

♂ **Ankaku koi** ♂ ¿Cómo dices?...

Un inmenso ruido los interrumpió, pero el joven ya había escuchado a Kagome pero la evadió. Ambos caminaron por el pasillo se dirigieron a un gran salón con varios ventanales, Ankaku koi miraba por la ventana y miraba el enfurecido cielo.

♂ **Ankaku koi** ♂ ¿Qué extraña es la naturaleza?... ¿no crees?...

♀ **Kagome** ♀ ¿Por qué lo dices?...

♂ **Ankaku koi** ♂ No ves…. Hace poco era un hermoso día y ahora….

Ya esta oscuro…

♀ **Kagome** ♀ Es verdad… tiene razón… es extraño…

♂ **Ankaku koi** ♂ ¿el qué es extraño Kagome?...

♀ **Kagome** ♀ Es extraño que el día se ponga así…. Si cuando

desperté no se sentía humedad en el aire

♂ **Ankaku koi** ♂ Que observadora eres Kagome…..

Termino de decir esto el joven, cuando un rayo cruzo el cielo e ilumino el horizonte, Kagome sintió una extraña sensación, miro al joven para ver si el había sentido lo mismo que ella, se llevo una sorpresa… el rostro de Ankaku koi se le hizo muy familiar, él mirándola sin saber le sonrió, ella retrocedió asustada mirando que la cara de el joven se parecía a la de Naraku!

♂ **Ankaku koi** ♂ ¿Qué pasa Kagome?...

♀ **Kagome** ♀ Nada… no pasa nada….

Cerrando lo ojos como queriendo despertar de un sueño los abrió de nuevo y miro la cara del joven ya era de nuevo él, luego pensó que estaba alucinando, callada miro al cielo.

Ambos se quedaron perdidos mirando el cielo contemplaban la furia de él, y se deleitaban con el ruido de los relámpagos, Ankaku koi se acerco a Kagome y la tomo de la mano, ella se sonrojo un poco pero pensó el por qué no le molestaba que aquel joven le tomara la mano, no dándole importancia se dejo llevar por las caricias que le proporcionaba Ankaku koi, con la otra mano Ankaku koi le agarro la mejia, lentamente la acariciaba y ella solo cerro sus ojos, Ankaku la miraba tiernamente, se dio cuenta de que Kagome le gustaba lo que él hacia, de pronto en el salón se produjo una hermosa melodía, que hizo que el corazón de Kagome latiera un poco rápido, dejando su mano la tomo por la cintura acercándola así a su cuerpo, dejándose llevar por la hermosa melodía ambos comenzaron a bailar, el ruido de los relámpagos y la hermosa melodía componían una orquesta como ninguna otra.

Se dejaron llevar por tal orquesta y bailaron por un largo rato, Kagome dejo sus dudas y bailaba con el joven Ankaku koi, sentía que volaba con el mágico momento. Luego de estar bailando Ankaku koi se detuvo, Kagome abrió sus ojos lentamente cuando él robo de su boca un beso; que provoco que Kagome lo abrazara fuerte como no queriendo soltarse nunca mas de él.

Él acariciaba el rostro de Kagome, y la besaba lenta y apasionadamente, así se quedaron mientras que la orquesta les llenaba el ambiente de buenas sensaciones. Dejando de besar a Kagome la miro tiernamente y le susurro al oído….

♂ **Ankaku koi** ♂ Quería hacer esto desde hace mucho tiempo…

♀ **Kagome** ♀ ¿Por qué lo dices?...

♂ **Ankaku koi** ♂ Kagome, sabes, siempre te observaba como

arriesgas tu vida Recolectando los

fragmentos de la perla de shikon,… y me

Apasiono tu forma de ser...

♀ **Kagome** ♀ Pero yo nunca te vi.….

♂ **Ankaku koi** ♂ Claro que no por que siempre me escondía, por

que tenia Miedo a que no me

correspondieras….

♀ **Kagome** ♀ ah…. Pero ya ves que no es así…

♂ **Ankaku koi** ♂ Ahora se que no… gracias….

Al terminar de decir esto los ventanales se abrieron y dejaron que el viento entrara con fuerza, tocando así el cuerpo de Kagome y de Ankaku koi, el vestido de Kagome ondeaba al igual que la cabellera larga y plateada del joven, ambos eran acariciados por el viento, Kagome sentía que podía tocar el viento con sus manos, el cielo seguía con su furia y la orquesta daba un momento inolvidable….

♂ **Ankaku koi** ♂ Solo déjame decirte algo…

♀ **Kagome** ♀ Dime…

♂ **Ankaku koi** ♂ Sabes… cuando te rescate, no me esperaba

que esto iba a pasar…

♀ **Kagome** ♀ ¿Por qué lo dices?...

♂ **Ankaku koi** ♂ por que pensé que ibas a seguir en el

transe que ocasiono que atacaras a

Inuyasha…. Lo que no entiendo es ¿porqué

no se defendió si lo atacaste con su

propia espada….

♀ **Kagome **♀ ¿Cómo dices?... eso no puede ser yo lo ataque

con las flechas

♂ **Ankaku koi** ♂ No Kagome, lo atacaste con su propia

espada, cuando el se quedo Quieto tu

tomaste la espada y lo heriste

♀ **Kagome** ♀ Eso no puede ser, si yo recuerdo que así lo

ataque con las flechas

♂ **Ankaku koi** ♂ Al ver que hacías eso baje del árbol

donde me encontraba, te Agarre y te

traje aquí al castillo… ya tenias varios días

que estabas enferma por eso se dirigían a

dejarte cerca de un pozo

♀ **Kagome** ♀ ¿enferma?... yo no lo recuerdo….

♂ **Ankaku koi** ♂ ¡No lo recuerdas!... ya tenias días enferma

y no sabían que hacer por eso te irían a

dejar en el pozo para que regresaras a

tu época .. y fue ahí cuando los atacaron

que tu quedaste en transe… por que

estabas muy débil por eso tu sentiste

primero que los iban a atacar.

♀ **Kagome** ♀ pero…..pero…. si yo acababa de regresar de

mi época cuando nos atacaron yo venia de

mi época….. No puede ser no recuerdo haber

estado enferma

♂ **Ankaku koi** ♂ No te recordaras… por que pasaste

varios días dormida mientras estaba

enferma, no te levantaste para nada tus

amigos no dejaban que lo hicieras por que

querían que te recuperaras rápido.

♀ **Kagome** ♀ Quiere decir que todo lo que digo que paso..

¿era un sueño?...

♂ **Ankaku koi** ♂ Al parecer si, mi querida Kagome…. Por

que hablabas dormida mientras estabas

aquí, peleabas con Inuyasha por que

había entrado en tu habitación….

Kagome se perdió en sus pensamientos queriendo encontrar algún recuerdo de lo que había pasado, a su mente vinieron los recuerdos cuando estaba enferma y se acordó de las conversaciones de sus amigos que decían que cuidarían de ella y si no se mejoraba Inuyasha la llevaría de regreso a su época.

Regresando en si su rostro era cruzado por una lagrima, Ankaku koi viéndola la abrazo fuerte… le aseguro que iba a cuidar de ella y que nada le pasaría mientras él estuviera ahí; soltándola ambos se quedaron perdidos en el horizonte que los saludaba desde lo lejano así quedaron perdidos en la inmensidad…..

**CONTINUARA…….**


End file.
